


Compatibility

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Oral, Sticky, mild size kink, shy Red and enthusiastic Inferno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert is fumbling through a budding relationship with Inferno, but will Inferno still want him when he sees just how different they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Early Xmas giftfic for my internet-sister <3
> 
> Takes place sometime during the early years of the war on Cybertron.

With as much effort and worrying Red Alert had put into finding a safe place for he and Inferno to be intimate, it still hadn't occurred to him that the answer was very simple. It wasn't until Inferno was bidding him a reluctant goodnight at his door with that newly discovered lustful stare when it hit him. Inferno looked confused but pleased when Red Alert tugged him inside and set all the locks.

"It's perfect, why didn't I think of it before?" Red Alert muttered as he turned and melded to Inferno's frame. 

"What, yer room?" Inferno asked with wide optics. "Ya wanna- in here?"

Red Alert's engine revved excitedly, grinning when Inferno growled in response. "Only three mechs can unlock that door. Two of them are in here, and the base commander has never once sought me out in person. He always comms."

"But it's yer room," Inferno said carefully. "Yer space. I didn't think you'd wanna do anything in here."

"...Why not?"

Inferno rubbed at his neck with a sheepish smile. "Cause this is all real new to ya, and I want ya to feel safe. I think it's important for ya to have a place that's just yers. Right?"

Red Alert swallowed past a constriction in his intake, then blurted, "I want it to be _our_ place. Not- Not officially, of course, but secretly. If- If you want to, too."

"Yeah," Inferno murmured, squeezing Red Alert's hips briefly in warning before lifting the smaller mech onto the berth. He immediately dove forward to nuzzle the delicate tubing in Red Alert's neck. "Red, I- Yeah. Slag, I want that. I want you."

Red Alert shivered, resting fully into the large hands bracing him up. "Yes, yes please, 'Ferno. Let's, ah, take advantage of the room and- and- test the berth?" He shuttered his optics briefly. "I am such a mess vocally once you start t- touching me. I sound like an idiot."

"Ya sound happy," Inferno corrected gently. "I love it."

"A happy idiot," Red Alert replied dryly, his spark whirling merrily at the sound of Inferno's laugh. He would do anything to hear more of Inferno's laughter; it made him want to as well, and that was such a rare feeling. He gasped as pleasure surged through his systems suddenly, touched off by Inferno's exploratory fingers and surprisingly dexterous glossa. Red Alert had been quick to tell Inferno he greatly enjoyed feeling smaller in comparison to his partner, and Inferno had caught on to his unspoken kink with a sly demonstration that had evolved into their first interfacing.

Red Alert didn't want to think too hard about just how skilled Inferno was; their relationship was too fresh and uncertain to have room for awkward questions and petty jealousy. Instead, he focused on benefiting from this unexpected perk, and once he'd let himself run purely on feel alone, he'd never overloaded so embarrassingly fast.

Their next few times of privacy had gradually taken a less fevered tone, trying to draw out what little time they stole together. And here, in Red Alert's secured room... They could take all night if they wanted. The idea of having Inferno's hands covering his frame until their shifts started made him feel somewhat dizzy- or perhaps it came from Inferno's slow descent down Red Alert's chassis, deft glossa lovingly tracing all the transformation seams. Red Alert's intakes hitched as he felt Inferno dip dangerously close to a hip joint, tensing in the tight hold. No- No, that was too close- he'd forgotten to forbid Inferno from exploring that far down-!

Too late. Red Alert grimaced and tried to close his legs as Inferno paused, optics flickering up curiously.

"Hey, Red, what's- Red? You okay?"

"It's nothing," Red Alert babbled, trying and failing to pull Inferno upwards. "Nothing important, please come back up here so you won't be down there and-,"

"Red." Inferno obediently raised himself, giving his partner some space as he stared across at him. "If yer uncomfortable with anythin', ya just gotta say. I ain't gonna do anythin' ya dun like or want."

"Okay." Red Alert vented harshly, fighting his sudden panic. "It's- It's strange, I suppose, I just-,"

"An' ya dun gotta explain yerself," Inferno added with a soft kiss to one of Red Alert's audial finials. "I ain't pressurin' ya, Red." 

The gentle reaffirmation relaxed Red Alert, calming him faster than his own feeble efforts. He leaned forward, silently inviting several more kisses as he mulled it over. This was _Inferno_ , the only non-medical mech he'd willingly bared his spark to, the only non-medical mech he'd plugged into. He trusted Inferno with his life and, more importantly, with his very soul.

"I want to tell you," Red Alert mumbled, and Inferno pulled back enough to offer an encouraging smile. "It's something I _should_ tell you, if we're going to- to be together."

"If ya want," Inferno replied solemnly, thumbing Red Alert's cheek. "Dun gotta be right this klik if yer uncomfortable."

"Never a better time," Red Alert shrugged, then huffed in amusement as Inferno knelt, settling in front of him on his knees. "You're probably aware that I was created into a high caste, and as such I gained some privileges, even though the war had already begun a few vorn before. There was a unique upgrade offered to the higher castes, and I was going to pass on it until-," Red Alert's face scrunched in a disdained expression. "Well, there were two medics who took care of me at my first post. They were much kinder than the others I've met, and were the closest thing to a 'friend' as I've ever had until you."

"Mm-hm?" Inferno prompted, optics shining eagerly as he listened.

"Well, First Aid and Ambulon encouraged me to get the upgrade," Red Alert continued, sounding exasperated. " _Bullied_ me, really. _Highly_ embarrassing. It was a non-military upgrade, which was why it was limited only to those who were considered 'better built' and why I initially refused it."

"What is it?!"

Red Alert's gaze dropped to the side as his faceplates heated further, slowly and deliberately spreading his slender legs. He reached down, his hand guiding Inferno's optics to the seam he'd been licking earlier. "I don't actually remember what the hardware is called," he said in a small voice, "and I usually keep the protocols offline so I've never used it. But something about you- about your touches- keeps turning them on and it's all so _weird._ It's- hard to explain, I'll just show you. If you don't laugh."

"I wouldn't-!" Inferno protested, then abruptly fell silent as a panel on Red Alert's lower midsection, between his hips. A thick band of mesh and metal pressurised, standing up in a proud display.

Red Alert watched the confusion drain from Inferno's face with some relief. "I didn't want the organic-based interface hardware- you know me, I wasn't the least bit interested in interfacing- but they convinced me I _would_ want it sometime in the future and I finally gave in and- and you don't have that, do you?"

"No," Inferno grinned, hands sliding down Red Alert's back to rest on the shapely white thighs, "but I know my way 'round one."

That prickly feeling of possession flared again and Red Alert bit it back with some difficulty. "Oh, good, because as far as I know it's still a somewhat rare system to possess and- _Oh Primus!_ "

Inferno's head had tilted, that impossibly talented glossa swirling around the engorged tip, and Red Alert's vocalizer fizzled as pleasure slammed across all his active systems. Inferno glanced up, taking in his shuddering reaction and gave a lop-sided smile. "Y'can call me Inferno."

"That's terrible, that's not fair _aaaah~_ " Red Alert's chiding melted into a long, low moan as Inferno mouthed the head again. His hands flew to Inferno's helm, an entire unused neural network flaring to brilliant life in his frame. "Inferno- Please- I mean- Y- You don't mind? We don't ha... _have_ to do anything with it."

"What, an' miss out on findin' another way to make you all hot and bothered? Pfft." Inferno pulled the tip into his mouth again, chuckling as it slid in easily. The vibrations made Red Alert shudder and cling to Inferno's helm, bowed over him. 

"That's- That's so different," Red Alert panted. When Inferno made to move away, optics slanted in concern, he hastily added, "But I like it! I love it, please keep.. keep... _Ohhh~_ "

As careful as Inferno obviously was, the sensations quickly piled one on another, layering the pleasure and flooding his processors to maximum capacity. His field flickered with erratic lust, charge building with a steady crackle of static-

"'Ferno," Red Alert nearly sobbed, trying to pull him up. "'Ferno, stop, I'm..."

Red Alert's warning only made Inferno latch on tighter, wiggling to stretch his intake and pull his spike in fully, the wet slick slide of his glossa twining around the swollen length with urgent presses. 

Too much to process, too much to feel and think and categorise. Red Alert keened desperately as his charge broke, his spark's excess energy surging through him. His spike pulsed, releasing several spatters of transfluid in the back of Inferno's intake.

Red Alert's pleasurable haze was interrupted by Inferno's coughs, and he worriedly petted his partner's audials as he rebooted his vocaliser. "Inferno? I'm sorry, I tried- You _idiot._ "

"Hey, like I said," Inferno grinned, "I know my way 'round a spike. Just been a long while. I wanted it, Red. Did you?"

Red Alert shivered. "I didn't know I did, but yes."

Inferno leaned in, nuzzling the deflating cord affectionately. "Good. But we ain't done."

"...What?" Red Alert blinked. "As far as I know, there is a small refractory period. And besides, I'd prefer to merge sparks with you anyway."

"But I can't just leave yer valve without some attention," Inferno replied slyly. 

"...My _what?_ "

Inferno barked a laugh, hands sneaking down past the moist hips and between his legs, deeper, lower. A sweep of the broad fingertips and a secondary panel snapped open with a wet _shnick_. An entirely new set of sensations crept through Red Alert's processor, and he leaned forward questioningly.

"What _is_ that?"

Inferno's finger brushed against a small nub and Red Alert fell backwards, vocaliser frozen in pleasurable shock.

" _Primus,_ Red, I'm gonna have so much fun with ya," Inferno snickered. "I love ya."

Red Alert's head snapped up, their wide optics meeting the other's. "You- I-,"

"I wanted to say it long 'fore now," Inferno mumbled, pressing a light kiss to the inside of a thigh. "I do, Red. I love ya. I wanna keep ya forever."

"Even if I'm... different?" Red Alert asked anxiously. " _Very_ different, in some cases?"

" _Because_ yer different," Inferno said firmly.

Red Alert rocked forward, curling around Inferno's head and kissing all the warm metal he could reach. "I love you, 'Ferno, I love you too!"


End file.
